Broke
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sarada tidak tahu apa makna dari kata cerai. Tetapi dia berharap orang tuanya tidak berpisah./SasuSaku/SasuSakuSara/DLDR!
**Broke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

" _Aku ingin kita bercerai!"_

" _Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, Sakura!"_

" _Aku tetap ingin bercerai darimu! Aku sudah tidak kuat di madu olehmu!"_

" _Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mau menceraikanmu!"_

.

.

Sarada membuka matanya dan memandang sekeliling ruangannya. Matahari sudah sedikit meninggi dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengakhiri semua mimpi indahnya. Mengucek matanya, Sarada menyampirkan selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Bocah perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun itu memandang ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou, Mama."

"Ohayou, Sarada-chan." Sakura tersenyum ketika putrinya itu bangun. "Sudah bangun? Mandilah dan kita sarapan bersama."

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Dia lahir dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah bocah perempuan yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Memiliki orang tua yang tampan dan cantik dan harta yang berlimpah, semua orang menganggapnya putri yang sempurna.

Tetapi mereka tidak tahu, betapa Sarada kesepian. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya jarang pulang dan ibunya selalu berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dia merindukan ayah dan ibunya yang selalu ada untuknya. Semuanya berubah dan Sarada tidak tahu apa yang membuat kedua orang tuanya berubah.

Mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya, Sarada memandang dirinya di cermin. Hari ini dia sudah siap untuk memulai harinya.

"Sarada-chan, kamu cantik sekali." Sakura memandang putrinya dan mengecup kedua pipinya lembut. "Mama sudah memasakan sup ekstra tomat untuk sarapan hari ini."

Sarada tersenyum tipis dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan. Kata teman-teman ayah dan ibunya, dia adalah miniatur versi wanita ayahnya. Mulai dari sifat dan fisik, semuanya mirip.

"Mama, dimana Papa?"

Sakura yang sedang menuangkan sup di mangkuk Sarada terdiam. Sarada tahu ada yang ganjil, tetapi ibunya tersenyum hangat dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Papa ada banyak pekerjaan, Sarada-chan." Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo, makan sarapannya dan Paman Kakashi akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Dia tidak tahu, ibunya sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya.

.

.

"Hei, Sarada."

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Inojin yang tersenyum kearahnya. Bocah lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun itu memandang heran wajah sahabatnya.

"Tidak biasanya wajahmu jelek seperti itu."

Sarada menopang dagunya sebelum menjawab.

"Cerai itu apa, Inojin?"

"Hah? Apa itu?" tanya Inojin. Untuk bocah berumur sepuluh tahun sepertinya, dia tidak mengerti kosa kata orang dewasa seperti itu. "Dimana kamu mendengarnya?"

"Mama dan Papa bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu, mama mengatakan dia minta cerai. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

Inojin mencoba berfikir. Dia pernah menemukan kata-kata itu di buku milik ayahnya. Tetapi dia lupa apa artinya.

"Apa mungkin, kedua orang tuamu akan berpisah?" Inojin memandang Sarada.

"Apa maksudnya dengan berpisah?" tanya Sarada. "Jangan menakut-nakutiku, Inojin."

"Aku tidak menakut-nakutimu. Aku kan juga baru bilang jika itu mungkin."

Sarada memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin jika kedua orang tuanya berpisah.

.

.

Sarada tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Kata-kata Inojin terngiang di kepalanya. Apa benar jika orang tuanya akan berpisah? Jika memang benar begitu, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Setelah makan malam, dia mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas sekolahnya ditemani sang Mama. Biasanya Papanya akan menemaninya juga, tetapi beberapa hari ini ayahnya bahkan jarang pulang. Bahkan untuk sekedar makan malam.

Dia merindukan Papanya. Dia merindukan Papa dan Mamanya yang selalu menemaninya. Dia merindukan semuanya.

 **oOo**

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia membuka sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Onyxnya memandang istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas membelakanginya.

Melepas kemejanya, Sasuke meletakannya di keranjang baju kotor sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mencoba menahan tangisnya. Kami-sama, kenapa suaminya pulang?

Sakura bukannya tidak ingin Sasuke pulang. Tetapi hatinya tidak siap melihat wajah suaminya. Dadanya akan terasa sesak karena luka di hatinya sudah terlampau dalam. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan suaminya sudah membuat hatinya hancur.

Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama miliknya dan merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong jika dia mencintai istrinya, tetapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat setan yang membelenggunya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

"Papa!"

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya dan memeluk Papanya dengan erat. Dia tidak menyangka jika Papanya akan berada di rumahnya, bahkan duduk di ruang makan bersamanya.

"Hn. Selamat pagi, Sarada."

"Papa pulang? Papa sudah berhari-hari tidak pulang." Sarada merajuk manja.

"Papa merindukan Sarada." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencubit hidung Sarada dengan gemas.

"Sarada, biarkan Papamu makan." Sakura meletakan sepiring nasi goreng.

"Papa nanti sibuk tidak?" tanya Sarada. "Mau menemani Sarada ke toko buku?"

"Sarada, kamu harus sekolah." Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan putrinya.

"Sesekali membolos kan tidak apa, Ma." Sarada tersenyum. "Papa mau, kan?"

Sasuke menyendokan nasi gorengnya dan mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Baiklah."

.

Sarada tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya dan menggenggam tangan Papanya dengan erat. Mereka sudah sampai di toko buku dan Sarada tidak bisa menahan matanya yang berkilat.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membiarkan Sarada memilih buku yang dia inginkan. Hobinya yang suka membaca berasal dari dirinya dan juga Sakura.

Dulu Sakura suka sekali datang ke perpustakaan Uchiha dan meminjam buku. Maka dari itu, ibunya menyayangi Sakura lebih dari apapun.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Karin?"

"Kebetulan kita bertemu disini!" Karin memeluk lengan Sasuke manja. "Aku pikir, kamu sakit karena tidak datang ke kantor."

"Lepaskan, Karin." Sasuke berdesis. "Disini ada Sarada."

Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sarada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Karin tersenyum manis dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada.

"Oh- Hallo, kamu Sarada bukan?" tanya Karin mengusap rambut Sarada.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Sarada menepis tangan Karin. "Papa, siapa dia?"

Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang dan memandang Karin dengan tajam.

"Karin, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang."

Karin memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak terima. Namun dia mengerti posisinya, jika dia tidak bisa terang-terangan bersama Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sarada." Karin menaikan kaca matanya dan berlalu.

Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya. Instingnya mengatakan jika wanita itu berbahaya.

.

.

" _Tadaima!"_

Sakura muncul dan tersenyum memandang putrinya.

" _Okaeri,_ Sarada-chan!" Sakura menyambut putrinya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Sarada menunujukan sekantung penuh buku yang baru di belinya. Sasuke mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut.

"Apa kamu baru saja merampok toko buku, Sarada?" tanya Sakura. "Atau kamu merampok Papamu?"

Sarada menunjukan senyumannya dan memandang Papanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, merasakan hatinya tak tenang.

.

.

Sarada melahap sarapannya dan Mamanya yang sedang membuat segelas susu hangat untuknya. Padahal dia ingin diantar sekolah oleh Papanya, namun semalam Papanya bilang ada tugas kantor yang harus dia selesaikan. Meski kecewa, tetapi dia harus tegar.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat siapa yang muncul di dapurnya.

"Ino?"

Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Inojin dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu." Ino mendekap erat Sakura.

"Tumben sekali, kamu datang kemari," ucap Sakura.

Ino tersenyum misterius.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya, namun sepertinya itu sesuatu yang penting. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk mengelus rambut Inojin.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan setelah anak-anak berangkat sekolah."

.

.

Sarada melirik Inojin yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, pagi ini mereka berangkat bersama diantar oleh Paman Kakashi.

"Inojin, tumben sekali kamu datang kerumahku," ucap Sarada. "Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu pada ibumu?"

"Tidak ada." Inojin tersenyum misterius. "Aku hanya mengantarkan Kaa-san saja ke rumahmu. Katanya dia merindukan bibi Sakura."

Sarada sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada kata-kata Inojin. Tetapi Sarada mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

"Apa benar jika kalian akan bercerai?" tanya Ino meneguk ochanya.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Dari mana sahabatnya ini tahu tentang masalah perceraiannya dengan Sasuke? Semua masalahnya dan Sasuke dia tutup rapat-rapat, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Tetapi sahabatnya malah mengetahuinya.

"Dari mana kamu mengetahuinya, Ino?"

"Inojin." Ino memegang tangan Sakura. "Sarada bercerita pada Inojin jika kalian bertengkar dan akan bercerai. Sarada menanyakan pada Inojin apa makna kata bercerai, lalu Inojin menanyakannya padaku."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menceritakannya padaku? Jangan pendam sendiri, Sakura."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir. Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ino."

"Apa alasan kalian bertengkar, Sakura?" Ino mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Sasuke menikah lagi. Aku menemukan buktinya di ponsel milik Sasuke. Wanita jalang itu mengirimkan foto telanjangnya dan mereka sudah menikah tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sasuke juga menjadi jarang pulang dan tidak peduli padaku dan Sarada. Aku sudah mengatakan jika kami berpisah saja, dia sudah mengakui semuanya tetapi dia tidak mau menceraikanku." Sakura tidak bisa menahan isakannya. "Aku harus bagaimana, Ino?"

Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya menjadi Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membantu apapun selain memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Kamu sudah menceritakannya pada bibi Mikoto?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Ino. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Sarada akan mendengar pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan pada bibi Mikoto, Sakura."

Ino berjanji. Jika dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia akan membelah kepala pantat ayam miliknya.

.

.

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan teriakan terkejutnya ketika Sakura datang bersama Ino. Wanita yang sudah lanjut usia tetapi masih cantik itu memeluk menantu kesayangannya dengan erat.

"Dimana Sarada? Kenapa kamu tidak mengajaknya juga?" tanya Mikoto. "Mau kue? Kaa-san sedang membuat kue bersama Izumi."

"Tidak usah, ada sesuatu yang ingin Saku bicarakan." Sakura tersenyum sumbang.

Melihat senyuman menantunya, Mikoto bisa menduga ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa ada masalah?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya ketika melihat senyuman lembut milik Mikoto. Semua pertahanan yang sudah di buatnya hancur sudah. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tegar dan tidak menangis, tetapi semua itu tidak berlaku lagi.

Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang membuat menantunya menangis seperti itu. Dia memeluk punggung ringkih itu dengan erat.

"Sakura, ceritakan pada kaa-san apa yang terjadi."

"Kaa-san.. kenapa.. kenapa Sasuke-kun tega melakukan itu pada kami?"

Mikoto memandang Ino sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya masalahnya sungguh berat hingga membuat Sakura menangis seperti ini.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa yang bocah nakal itu lakukan?"

"Dia menikah lagi Kaa-san.. dia mengkhianati ikatan suci kami. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isak Sakura.

"Dimana kamu tahu jika mereka menikah lagi?" tanya Mikoto. Ini sungguh kejutan besar untuknya. Dia tidak menyangka jika putra bungsunya akan melakukan hal itu.

"Aku membuka ponselnya dan menemukan foto telanjang milik wanita itu. Aku juga menemukan kata-kata bahwa mereka sudah resmi menikah di Korea. Memang saat itu, Sasuke-kun bilang akan ke Korea untuk urusan bisnis."

Mikoto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebagai seorang ibu, ini merupakan pukulan telak baginya.

.

.

.

"Ssshh.. Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika miliknya di manjakan oleh liang surgawi milik Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat punggung suaminya.

"Lagih.. lagiiihh, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya. Liang milik wanita di bawahnya begitu ketat dan meremas miliknya. Membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Karin menaikan selimutnya ketika melihat seorang pria bermata biru yang berkilat amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dobe?" tanya Sasuke menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ino katakan itu benar!" Naruto memukul Sasuke. "Kau berselingkuh dengannya! Kau menduakan Sakura dan melakukannya dengan **adik sepupuku**! Kau brengsek!"

"Apa salahnya? Aku sudah menikahinya," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau memang sudah menikahinya, tidak ada yang melarangmu! Tapi pikirkan Sakura dan Sarada! Kau gila, Teme!"

Karin menatap kakak sepupunya dengan pandangan sendu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Kenapa semua orang membelanya! Karin meremas selimutnya. Wanita itu tak sebanding dengannya. Dia lebih cantik, lebih muda dan lebih memuaskan di bandingkan Sakura. Sasuke selalu menyebutnya di setiap percintaan mereka.

"Dan kau!" Naruto menunjuk Karin. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk merusak hubungan orang. Demi Tuhan, Karin! Masih ada pria lajang di luar sana, kenapa kau memilih untuk bersama pria yang sudah beristri!"

"Karena aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya, nii-san!" Karin terisak.

"Pikirkanlah apakah itu cinta, Karin." Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Dan kau, pikirkan siapa yang paling kau cintai, Sasuke."

Karin memandang Sasuke yang terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia tahu, seberapa besar dia mencoba. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

 **oOo**

Sakura memandang Sarada yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membawa bantalnya. Meletakan buku yang dibacanya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Sarada, kemarilah."

Sarada mendekat dengan perlahan dan merebahkan diri di sebelah sang Mama. Sakura mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura.

Sarada terdiam, tidak berani memandang mata Mamanya.

"Apa Mama dan Papa akan berpisah?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sarada. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengusap rambut putri semata wayangnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Mama dan Papa tidak akan berpisah, Sarada." Sakura tersenyum. "Jangan pikirkan apapun. Mama dan Papa tidak akan berpisah, Sarada."

"Mama janji?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura tersenyum sumbang.

"Mama janji."

Sakura bahkan tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke atau tidak.

.

.

Sasuke memandang rumahnya. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, menandakan bahwa penghuni ru mah sudah seluruhnya tertidur. Memegang kemudinya, Sasuke meremasnya.

Apa salahnya? Dia hanya jenuh dengan pernikahannya. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk berpisah dari Sakura sampai kapanpun. Dia hanya merasa jenuh dan ingin mencari pelampiasan dari rasa egonya.

Mungkin kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan memandang pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Sasuke-kun, Kaa-san ingin bicara denganmu.**_

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kediaman Uchiha dan memandang seluruh keluarganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke." suara Itachi terdengar. "Duduklah disini."

"Hn. Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jelaskan pada Kaa-san hubunganmu dengan sekretarismu."

Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?"

"Jangan mengelak atau berbohong, Sasuke-kun. Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang pernikahanmu dengan Uzumaki Karin."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Kamu tahu, jika kamu menyakiti istrimu itu sama saja menyakiti hati Kaa-san, Sasuke-kun."

Fugaku hanya diam meneguk ochanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghajar putra bungsunya tetapi tindakannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Itachi terdiam dan memeluk pinggang Izumi dengan lembut.

"Jika kamu jenuh dengan pernikahanmu, bagaimana denganku dan Izumi yang sudah lima belas tahun menikah? Kami bahkan belum di karuniai anak, tetapi aku dan Izumi tidak jenuh sama sekali dengan pernikahan kami.

Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san dan tou-san? Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun membangun bahtera rumah tangga tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merasa bosan atau jenuh."

"Pikirkan, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto angkat bicara. "Siapa yang tersakiti disini? Pikirkan siapa yang merawatmu, menangisimu, tersenyum saat kamu pulang kerja dan tempatmu untuk pulang. Pikirkanlah, Sasuke-kun."

Malam itu, Sasuke memeluk ibunya dengan punggung yang bergetar.

.

.

.

"Sarada-chan! Bagaimana jika kita bermain petak umpet?"

Sarada yang sedang membaca buku memandang Inojin yang sudah selesai dengan gambarnya. Hari ini Inojin dan ibunya datang ke rumahnya. Katanya, bibi Ino ingin memasak beberapa makanan bersama ibunya. Ibu dari Shimura Inojin itu menemukan beberapa resep makanan.

"Boleh."

"Baiklah. Kau yang jaga, Inojin." Sarada tersenyum. "Ayo tutup matamu."

"Bersiaplah, Sarada-chan." Inojin menutup matanya. "Satu. Dua. Tiga."

Sarada buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik ayahnya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah lemari di sudut ruangan dan dirinya segera membuka pintunya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tertegun.

Disana, banyak benda kenangan antara ibunya dan ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya dulu, tetapi melihat banyaknya benda kenangan di dalamnya. Dia bisa menduga jika hubungan keduanya sangat dekat.

Dan sebuah kertas berwarna biru membuat perhatiannya teralih. Tangannya mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Sedetik kemudian, air matanya jatuh.

"Sarada-chan, aku menemukanmu!" Inojin menepuk pundak Sarada.

"Inojin." Punggung Sarada bergetar. "Aku menemukan surat cinta untuk Mama, Inojin."

.

.

.

Sasuke meremas gelas di tangannya dengan erat. Matanya memandang ponselnya sebelum membukanya. Tangannya menyentuh ikon _galery_ di layar ponselnya dan seketika matanya menghangat.

Disana, banyak sekali foto Sakura yang tersenyum. Foto-foto kenangan selama sepuluh tahun membangun bahtera rumah tangga. Sasuke lupa, bahwa saat kelahiran Sarada, dia menangis dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sekarang, dia menyia-nyiakan keduanya.

Apakah masih pantas dirinya mendapatkan maaf?

Sebuah tangan memeluk dada telanjangnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Aroma seks menguar dari tubuh keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kita belum selesai." Karin merajuk manja.

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan memagut bibir merah itu dengan liar. Karin balas menggeram dan meremas belakang kepala Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan wajah Sakura terlintas di benaknya. Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong jika dia mencintai Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin memandang keharanan Sasuke yang melepaskan pagutannya dan berjalan menjauh. Ada yang aneh dengan suaminya.

.

.

"Makan malam siap!"

Sarada menaikan kaca matanya dan memandang berbagai macam makanan di hadapan mereka. Inojin memandang ibunya yang tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menghabiskan semua ini," protes Inojin.

"Jangan lupakan kami, sayang." Ino mengusap kepala putranya. "Kaa-san juga akan menghubungi tou-sanmu agar dia datang."

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Sarada. Putrinya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mama, wajah Mama pucat. Apa mama sakit?" tanya Sarada.

"Iyakah? Mungkin Mama hanya kelelahan." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Mama mau ambil minum dulu."

Baru satu langkah, Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **oOo**

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan gusar. Dia meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, dia mendapatkan kabar jika Sakura pingsan. Dia bahkan meninggalkan kegiatan ranjangnya bersama Karin dan langsung menuju ke rumahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Bajingan!"

Sai mencoba memegang istrinya yang akan memukul Sasuke.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, mengabaikan Ino yang menyumpahinya.

"Dia ada di dalam," ucap Sai.

"Beraninya kau memadu Sakura disaat dia sedang hamil, brengsek!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hamil?"

"Dia pingsan karena stress! Hampir saja bayi dalam kandungannya keguguran!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rasa bersalah menyinggapi hatinya.

"Papa."

Sasuke memandang Sarada yang menarik-narik kaosnya. Apakah Sarada sudah terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir dia lihat? Demi Tuhan, dia merindukan putri kecilnya, dia merindukan sikap manja putrinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

"Sarada."

"Ini untuk Papa." Sarada menyerahkan amplop berwarna biru. "Sarada harap, Papa tidak akan meninggalkan kami lagi."

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak. Tangannya membuka amplop itu dan air matanya mengalir keluar. Surat ini. Surat cinta yang dia tulis pertama kali untuk Sakura. Surat dimana dia berani mengungkapkan perasannya pada Sakura.

 _ **Aku melihatmu memandang awan. Apa bagusnya awan itu? Sehingga kamu lebih suka memandanginya. Tetapi, aku lebih suka ketika melihatmu memandangi awan itu. Dirimu, bagaikan bidadari yang ingin pulang ke surga.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menuliskan kata-kata yang romantis. Seperti berbagai surat yang kamu terima di lokermu. Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika aku mencintaimu dan kamu adalah kekasihku sekarang.**_

 _ **Aku tidak menerima penolakan.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

Sasuke membuang surat itu sembarangan dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sarada bisa melihat, Papanya memeluk Mamanya dengan erat hingga terbangun.

.

.

 _Semuanya berawal ketika Karin melamar menjadi sekretarisnya. Awalnya, dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita itu. Dia mengenalnya hanya sebatas bahwa Karin adalah adik sepupu sahabatnya. Bahkan dalam benaknya, dia tidak berfikir untuk menduakan Sakura._

" _Sasuke-kun.."_

 _Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat Karin masuk ke ruangannya. Wanita itu terlihat seksi dengan kemeja putih dengan dua kancingnya yang terbuka._

" _Karin, pakai blazzermu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _Oh ayolah, aku tahu kamu mau." Karin sengaja mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke. "Aku tahu, milik Sakura juga tidak sebesar milikku."_

 _Sasuke mencoba menahan hasrat lelakinya ketika Karin memegang dua gunung itu dan meremasnya. Sial! Mau di tahan seperti apapun, dia tetaplah lelaki yang memiliki nafsu._

" _Aku tahu, kamu jarang mendapatkan seks karena kesibukanmu, bukan?" Karin berbisik. "Sekarang aku ada disini. Selama istrimu tidak tahu, semuanya akan aman."_

 _Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyerang Karin. Dan suara desahan menggema di ruangan milik Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _Karin jatuh cinta pada bosnya sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya. Dan dia harus menahan kekecewaannya karena bosnya memiliki seorang istri._

 _Dan semenjak malam panasnya dengan bosnya. Dia tahu, jika Sasuke sama busuknya dengannya._

" _Sasuke-kun, kenapa kita tidak diam-diam menikah saja?" tanyanya._

 _Sasuke memandang Karin yang tampak mempesona dengan wajah bergairah miliknya. Dada besar milik Karin juga selalu memuaskannya._

" _Hn."_

" _Ayolah, kita tidak bisa kucing-kucingan seperti ini terus. Bagaimana?"_

 _Sasuke mencoba berfikir. Tidak ada salahnya membuat Karin juga jadi miliknya._

" _Baiklah._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk menahan nafsunya. Sekuat apapun rasa bersalahnya. Setan yang membelenggunya selalu berhasil membuatnya terjebak._

 _ **oOo**_

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya di peluk oleh seseorang dan membuatnya terbangun. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Sasuke memeluknya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu bersama Karin." Sakura berkata dengan dingin. "Rumahmu bukan disini lagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku akan menceraikannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa kembali kepadamu."

"Jangan bercanda." Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. "Kau tidak bisa menceraikannya begitu saja."

"Diam, Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk punggung ringkih itu. "Aku khilaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, asalkan kamu tetap menerimaku."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Sakura menatap sinis suaminya. "Apa kamu ingat? Bagaimana dulu kamu bersusah payah mendapat kepercayaan dari ayahmu untuk bisa memegang Uchiha corp. Tapi sekarang, kamu bahkan mencampakanku dan Sarada."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia adalah pria yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh mencampakan istri dan anak yang sayang padanya hanya demi kesenangan sesaat.

Sakura tidak tahu hatinya ini terbuat dari apa. Biar bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Pria yang sedang memeluknya adalah cinta pertamanya.

 **oOo**

"Papa?"

Sarada mengucek matanya ketika melihat Papanya sedang berkutat di dapur. Bahkan apron berwarna biru masih melekat di tubuh Papanya.

"Sarada tidak sekolah?" Sasuke meletakan semangkuk bubur di hadapan Sarada.

"Um.. Ya." Sarada memakan buburnya. "Papa tidak bekerja? Biasanya Papa selalu pergi di saat Sarada masih terlelap."

Sasuke merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Apakah yang dilakukannya benar-benar keterlaluan?

Sarada tersentak ketika Papanya memeluknya. Matanya terasa hangat.

"Maafkan Papa, Sarada."

.

.

"Sakura, makan buburmu."

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya. Di tangan suaminya, terdapat semangkuk bubur.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku pikir kamu pergi bersama Karin," sindir Sakura.

"Sakura, sudah aku katakan jika aku akan menceraikannya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu atau pun Sarada."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. Sasuke menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk istrinya.

"Ayo, makanlah. Kamu harus makan demi kesehatan bayi kita."

"Dimana Sarada?" Sakura menerima suapan dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sedang bersiap untuk sekolah. Aku akan mengantarkannya sekalian mengurus perceraianku dengan Karin."

Sakura hanya diam. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk membahas masalah wanita jalang itu.

.

.

Sarada tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia diantar oleh ayahnya. Dan ketika Papanya mengatakan akan mengantarkannya pagi ini, dia begitu bahagia.

"Sarada!"

Sarada yang baru turun dari mobilnya tersenyum memandang Inojin yang melambaikan tangan kerahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Siapa dia?"

"Papa." Sarada mendesah panjang. "Dia Shimura Inojin, anaknya bibi Ino."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya dan Sarada berusaha untuk mencium pipi Papanya.

"Sara sayang Papa."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

 **oOo**

Karin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya ketika Hakim memutuskannya dan Sasuke untuk bercerai. Tidak! Dia mencintai suaminya lebih dari apapun, dia tidak mau diceraikan begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun! Brengsek! Aku tidak mau bercerai darimu!" Karin meraung-raung.

Sedangkan Sasuke memandang datar Karin. Tidak ada ekspresi penyesalan atau apapun di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Jawab aku!"

"Hn. Kita berpisah, aku tidak mau kembali lagi padamu."

Karin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Tidak! Kami-sama, kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih wanita merah muda itu!

.

.

"Mama, Papa akan makan malam dirumah, kan?" tanya Sarada.

"Hmm.. Mama tidak tahu." Sakura meletakan sepanci sup.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu, mengapa semudah itu dirinya memaafkan Sasuke. Meski dia mencoba untuk membenci Sasuke, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia terlalu mencintai suaminya, dia yakin jika ini yang terakhir untuk suaminya.

Mengusap perutnya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Entah apa yang membuat suaminya berubah. Tetapi dia senang dengan perubahan itu. Sasuke menjadi lebih perhatian kepadanya. Dia tahu, jika itu salah satu bukti penyesalannya.

" _Tadaima."_

Sarada buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Papa! _Okaeri!"_

Sasuke menggendong Sarada dan mencium pipi gadis kecilnya dengan gemas.

"Kau sudah berat, Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

"Mou! Tapi, aku masih ingin digendong oleh Papa!" Sarada merajuk.

"Jangan begitu, Sarada." Sakura tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi seorang kakak. Jadilah kakak yang baik."

"Dengarkan apa kata Mamamu, Sarada." Sasuke mengusap pipi Sarada. "Sekarang, biarkan Papa makan."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang dengan gesit menyiapkan makan malam. Wanitanya, benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan dan kuat. Dia merasa menjadi pria paling bodoh di dunia ini. Apa yang ada di pikirannya dulu, hingga dia menduakan Sakura dengan wanita seperti Karin.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat senyuman milik suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Sakura meletakan buku yang dibacanya ketika suaminya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke baru saja menemani putri mereka tidur sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana persidangannya?"

"Hn." Sasuke merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura dan memeluknya. "Aku sudah resmi bercerai dengannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, membuat Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bersalah." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. "Aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia. Aku sudah semakin tua, sudah melahirkan Sarada, aku tidak secantik gadis-gadis di luar sana. Wajar saja jika Sasuke-kun bosan dan mencari yang lain."

Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Dia membiarkan suaminya memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Perlahan, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu membasahi lehernya.

Dia tahu, suaminya sedang menangis sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Maafkan aku. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Malam itu, mereka berjanji akan memulai lagi kehidupan mereka dengan lebih baik. Biarkan apa yang menjadi kesalahan mereka di masa lalu, sebagai kesalahan yang harus diperbaiki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **oh haii! Adakah yang masih ingat saya? Hehe.. iya, UNnya yang lainnya udah selesai, tapi ini masih harus di lanjut hari senin dan selasa.. kalau udah selesai UN bukan berarti bisa up cepet juga.. kesibukan di duta lebih banyak.. tapi aku akan berusaha.. soalnya aku harus persiapan buat ujian tertulis masuk perguruan tinggi.. :3**

 **sekian cuap-cuap dari Author.. semoga reader terhibur!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
